


Breathless

by Tsukikoneko



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikoneko/pseuds/Tsukikoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladd takes Lua's life sooner than he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

His hands gripped tightly around her throat. She could feel her heart beating faster, from ecstasy, from adrenaline. Both of their lips curled into smiles, though hers was soft and his was manic. The time had finally come. This is what she had been waiting for. She wanted, needed, him to steal her life away. The colors in her face started to change due to the lack of oxygen, but to him, she’d never looked so beautiful. The edges of her vision started to blur. This was it. The end was almost here. She managed to mouth “Thank you.” to him. Tears streamed from her eyes and the rolled to the back of her head. He held on, no, he refused to let go for several moments, making sure the deed was done. And it was. She was gone. She’d left the world by his hand, an angelic smile on her face.

Ladd sat from a moment after finally letting go. He could see the bruises on her throat. He felt accomplished for only a moment before everything sunk in. The bitter-sweetness of it all. He’d just given her everything she’d ever wanted. She loved him, longed for her death, but only if it was him to give it to her. He’d loved her. Loved teasing her, reminding her, dangling the prospect of her death before her eyes and yanking it away.

He remembered telling her that she would be the last person he would kill. He remembered telling her that he would kill everyone in the world before her. Still, there were many people alive in the world and she’d snuck ahead of them. 

What was he to do now?

For the first time he could recall, Ladd Russo felt dreadfully unhappy, unfulfilled, and unsure after killing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr, I wrote this from a prompt from an anon.


End file.
